


Book cover for  The Hand that Holds the Leash by Only_1_Truth

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Cover Art, Drugs, Hacking, M/M, Photoshop, Q never joined MI6, Silva never left, what if what if what if..., what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Premise: Silva never went rogue, M never died, a genius hacker who can take apart MI6 like a child taking apart a puzzle appears. And... GO! Interesting spin on who Q could have been. Sassy Silva is SASSY! And delightfully a wee bit fucked still :D</p>
<p>Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47575672225/book-cover-for-the-hand-that-holds-the-leash-by</p>
    </blockquote>





	Book cover for  The Hand that Holds the Leash by Only_1_Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Hand that Holds the Leash](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728076) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



> Premise: Silva never went rogue, M never died, a genius hacker who can take apart MI6 like a child taking apart a puzzle appears. And... GO! Interesting spin on who Q could have been. Sassy Silva is SASSY! And delightfully a wee bit fucked still :D
> 
> Tumbled here: http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/47575672225/book-cover-for-the-hand-that-holds-the-leash-by


End file.
